


A Chain Reaction

by mammonbub



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bedroom Sex, Beelzebub/MC - Freeform, Cute, Cute Jealousy, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Mammon/MC - Freeform, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, beelzebub obey me, kinda dramatic, mammon obey me, shall we date?: obey me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mammonbub/pseuds/mammonbub
Summary: Mammon gets crazy jealous seeing MC in Beel's clothes which leads to certain things :)
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 27
Kudos: 317





	1. Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently started writing again so I'm sorry if what I made sucks :c thank you for understanding!
> 
> edit:  
> i was told to make this into a series so i did! hope u like it :))

Ever since I slept in Beel's room, my relationship with him got better and better even after the kitchen and my room were finally fixed. I'd find myself coming to his room to share snacks and watch TV, and he'd do the same too, even thought he ends up eating almost everything he brought with him.

One night, while watching an anime series Levi recommended us, I found myself fixated on the sweater Beel was wearing to the point where I wasn't really paying attention to the show anymore. He seemed to notice I was out of it, so he took the remote and hit pause. "What are you looking at, MC?" he looked down on his clothes and looked back up at me, "Is there something on my sweater? I bet it's from the human world burgers I ate a while ago," he sighed. I just let out a small laugh. "There's not one stain on your sweater, Beel. It's just that I find it really cool—the design, I mean. Clothes here in Devildom really are different from ours." I continued to look at Beel's simple yet enticing piece of clothing and touched it's fabric. He looked at me and smiled, "It's pretty nice, right? It's one of my favorite sweaters. You can have it if you want." I then looked up at him as my cheeks started turning red. "W-what? No way, how could I take something that's yours? It's one of your favorites, too," I stuttered in response. "Come on, I want you to have it," he smiled. Ahh, that smile of his—people from my realm wouldn't believe me if I said demons had the most beautiful smiles.

We went back and forth a couple of times before he decided to take the sweater off and put it over my head, revealing his ultra-toned body. _Oh fuck, don't look, MC. Don't you dare look, you're gonna give yourself away._ The sweater was so big that I could almost fit both my arms through the neckline. "Beel, are you sure you want to give this to me? I mean, if you want it back you can come get it anytime." Instead of giving me an answer, he just stared at me with those beautiful, amethyst eyes. "Helloooo, is Beel still there?" That seemed to snap him back to reality. I think he realized he just stared at me for a full 10 seconds because his ears started turning pink. "Yeah, it's yours. You look better in it than I do," he said looking away shyly. _Okay, now I'm the one blushing._ "Thanks, Beel. I'll treasure it." I then moved a little bit closer to him than I was before, and he happily took me in his arms as we continued watching this Leviachan-approved anime series.

The next day was Saturday, thankfully so because Beel and I ended up binge watching the whole series and slept at 4am. I woke up a few hours later and went out of my room, still wearing Beel's sweater. It was almost as long as a dress since I was so small compared to Beel's large frame. As I went down the hallway, I bumped into Mammon. "Finally, you're awake, human! I was just about to get you," the knucklehead exclaimed. "Good morning to you too, dear Mammon." He smiled but it disappeared quickly when he gave me another look. "Are you wearing Beel's sweater?" his eyebrows were furrowed, showing some kind of objection towards the fact I was wearing his younger brother's clothing. "Yeah, he gave it to me. Is there a problem?" When I said that, his face started getting more wrinkled, probably a mix of frustration and confusion. Before I could ask what his problem was again, he lifted me up like I weighed nothing and let me hang over his shoulder.

"What the hell, Mammon? Put me down!" I yelled as I threw a few punches on his back, trying to make him release me. My efforts deemed ineffective to the Avatar of Greed since he successfully reached his room and threw me on the bed like I was A pillow. He then locked the door and went straight at me, pinning me against the headboard of his unkept bed. His eyes still looked angry, but there was a hint of sadness in there as well. "Why are you wearing Beel's clothes? Are you that close to him now?" He said in a soft, yet strong tone. I felt my face burn up as he asked me those things, he was so close to me, our lips only a few centimeters apart. "I just told him I liked the way his sweater looked and he decided to give it to me. There's really nothing to it, Mammon."

I gave him a reassuring smile as I realized his jealousy. He was the first demon I made a pact with, and he would always be there to help me, or annoy me most of the time. "Are you jealous of Beel?" I asked him. He looked at me wide-eyed, released his hold on me and stuttered a bit, but he was able to put out a few words. "W-wha?? What? No way, how could the Great Mammon get jealous of a bottomless pit like Beel?" He looked away with arms crossed. "Oh, is that so? Then you don't mind me asking for more of his clothes, right?" Teasing him was so much fun, it's one of the shared hobbies I have with the other demon brothers. "I'll go th-" and without letting me finish my sentence, he hugged me tightly like he was afraid I would disappear.

"No! Don't go. Don't go to him, please. You're right. I'm jealous. I don't want to see you wearing his clothes. I want to see you wearing mine, I want you to see you walking around with my scent on you, I want you to be mine," he said with a choked voice. The things he said were enough for me to blush the whole damn day, but with the addition of his face buried on my neck while I could feel his hot breath made my cheeks burn even more. I hugged him back and with my right hand, I stroked his silky hair, making him purr.

He then lifted his face up to ask me, "MC, can you.. take this sweater off?" His shy side makes me melt, if he was always like this maybe his brothers would treat him differently. I stroked his cheek and began taking Beel's sweater off, leaving me with my not so modest night gown. I folded it nicely and put it down on the night table next to Mammon's bed. "Much better," he whispered in my ear. Without warning, the shy Mammon disappeared as he pressed his lips against mine, making me gasp. The little noises I made drowned in our kiss which was getting more and more passionate. His tongue explored the premises of my mouth. He then bit my lower lip, causing me to moan a little. I could feel his lips forming a grin against mine, "Now that's what I like to hear." After a few more deep kisses, he pulled back and started nibling down my neck, my collarbone, my breasts, and every part of my body he could reach. It's like he's marking his terrority—I'll think of a way to cover up these marks tomorrow, but that was definitely the least of my worries. The arousal from my core was now very evident as he touched me.

As I roamed his chest with my hands, I reached down his stomach, going lower and lower until I felt his rock hard member. A tingle went down my spine as Mammon hissed. Without a second thought, I pushed him down and straddled him, putting a smirk on his face, "Feeling bold, are we?" I then took off my nightgown and soon afterwards, I unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down, revealing his glorious cock, standing at attention for me. I lick my lips at the sight of him and quickly began to attack. "Agh, fuck," Mammon moaned loudly. "Your tongue feels so goo--ah!" His grunts and praises were broken due to my mouthwork, and I felt very proud. His right hand gripped my hair, making me bob my head even faster. He chanted my name like some type of spell, which made me hornier than ever. With one last suck, I let go of his still very hard cock, and asked him a question. "Do you want to cum inside me?"

His eyes widened, then he swiftly switched positions with me and took off my panties. He was now hovering over me and my womanhood was finally exposed to him—the sight made him breathe heavily. As he slid his member inside me, my back arched. "Uhn, Mammon!" He gripped my thighs and pulled me closer to him, causing his cock to go deeper. I think I cursed more in this moment than I did my whole life. With every rough thrust he made, I moaned. I was almost reaching my climax, "M-mammon, I'm c-close," my mouth trembled with excitement. "I am too, MC. Wait for me."

He thrusted faster, his nails digging into my soft skin, my back still arching, crying out for more. Finally, with one last thrust, he filled me up, and I came with him, our juices flowing out of my still sensitive core. He got up and gave me a rag to wipe myself with. Afterwards, he collapsed beside me, pulling me into a sweet embrace. I kissed his nose, "You should thank Beel for this," I laughed. "Now why the hell would I do that, human?" "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be this cozy with me right now." The Avatar of Greed just scoffed at me and planted a kiss on my lips that lingered for a while. Just as we were about to fall asleep, we heard a knock on the door.

I swiftly put on Beel's sweater and hid my underwear and nightgown underneath Mammon's blankets as he scrambled to put his clothes on as quickly as possible. When he opened the door, I saw the 6 other brothers standing there with their arms crossed. "We can hear you, you know," Beel said. As Mammon tried to make up excuses, I just sat there quietly giggling to myself, but then I caught Beel giving me a silent message.

He mouthed the words:

I'M NEXT. He then winked at me.  
  


_What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doing the deed with one of the demon brothers might have caused a slight chain reaction.... woops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry this is so bad i'll continue it after my exams

After my _little_ fiasco with Mammon, all six brothers went to his room to see what we were doing since we didn't go down for breakfast, and apparently, my loud moans and screams were heard. Mammon kept making excuses, but I saw no reason to hide this from them. I stood up from the bed, limping a little _(Mammon was nowhere near gentle when we did the deed, after all) ,_ and told them, "Please don't make a big deal out of this. We're all adults here, right? I'm sure this isn't your first time hearing erotic screams around the house knowing you live with Asmo." That stunned them a bit, but they soon nodded in agreement. And of course, the demon of lust agreed with me, no surprise there.

"You're quite right, my dear!" He then stepped closer and grabbed me by the waist, "And I'd love to hear more screams coming from that mouth of yours." I just rolled my eyes and waved him off before Mammon could even push him away. "I'm gonna go grab some breakfast, Mammon didn't even let me eat!" I joked as I walked pass the six demons standing in front of the door, feeling a pair of eyes stare at my back intently. Although I couldn't see who it was, I could tell it was Beel. "H-hey! It's your fault for wearing that damn sweater!" Mammon exclaimed, running after me. _Right, the sweater Beel gave me._ When I made eye contact with him a while ago, he mouthed the words _"I'm next."_ Did having sex with Mammon cause a chain reaction? 

As Mammon and I ate breakfast—well, more like, I was the only one eating. He couldn't keep his eyes off of me. "Dude, your food's getting cold," I said as I took a spoonful of soup from his bowl and put it in front of his mouth. "Say 'aaahhh'~" Thankfully, that broke his trance, and of course, he blabbered about how he didn't want me doing anything for him and how he's so great and shit, but he happily opened his mouth and ate from the spoon.

"What are you being so cute fooooor, Mammon?" I teased, taking his face into my hands. He blushed slightly and grinned at me, but his smile slowly turned into a pout. "You're still wearing Beel's sweater.." he grumbled. I just let out a sigh, still cupping his face. "Mammon, does it really bother you that much? I mean, it's just a piece of clothing," I said in the most comforting tone I could. "How about you let me raid your closet? Can I have a few of your clothes too?" I did my best puppy eyes. His face lit up at my request, almost looking like a child who just got told he was getting a piece of candy. "Yeah definitely!" the white-haired demon answered almost immediately, and followed up with a condescending remark, as always. "Y-ya better remember this! The Great Mammon's lettin' ya have his ultra-stylish clothes!"

Just as he was about to blabber a lot more, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "Now that's one way to shut you up," I smirked as I broke the kiss. Mammon just stared at me like a deer in headlights before getting himself together, "Screw you, MC. That's playin' dirty, ya know?!" "I like it dirty, baby," I said in a playful tone and winked, making his tan face turn beet red. I giggled as I turned red myself, _teasing him is always fun._ "I'm gonna go take a shower, okay? I'll see you later." While he was struggling to complete his sentences, I got up from my seat and took my dishes to the kitchen. 

When I got there, I saw Beel raiding the fridge. _Should I ask him about what he said a while ago? Or should I just let him take the intiative?_ After placing my dishes in the sink, I walked towards him and he seemed to notice my presence. I greeted the Avatar of Gluttony with a big smile, "Hey there, big guy." He gave a grin as well and closed the fridge after taking a handful of chocolate bars we bought last week. "Can you walk properly now?" he asked while opening a bar. I felt my cheeks burn, I didn't know why. _Why does Beel make me so flustered just like Mammon does?_

"Uh.. yeah. I'm good now, thanks for asking, Beel." I paused for a moment, thinking whether or not I should bring the topic up, "Hey Beel, what did you mean by what you said earlier in Mammon's room?" My voice got smaller and smaller as my question came to a close. Suddenly, Beel pinned me to the counter, his free hand on top of my left and the other still holding a partially eaten chocolate bar. "I meant what I said, MC," he said in a low, husky voice as he got closer to my ear. "I want to be the next one to taste you." I couldn't speak, all I could do was stare at his purple orbs, trying to maintain a not-so-embarassing face. He then put the chocolate bar up my lips, "Take a bite," he told me, his face just a few inches away from mine. I did what I was told and took a bite from the chocolate.

Before I could chew, I felt a pair of lips crash against mine. Beel's tongue forcefully asked for entrance in my mouth, and I allowed him. He swirled his tongue inside the caves of my mouth before taking the piece of chocolate I failed to chew. He then broke the kiss, making me catch my breath. "Sweet," he whispered before eating the chocolate piece. "You taste sweet, MC," the Avatar of Gluttony smirked as he caressed my cheek. His taste still lingered on my lips, making me crave for more. He then pecked my nose, "I can't wait for the main course." 


	3. The Main Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beel finally gets his hands on MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is so hard to write sjdnjdfhjdgkhjdgj im so sorry i tried my best

When Beel left the kitchen, I immediately ran to my room and went straight to bed. _"Okay, MC_ _. It's not even dinner time yet and you've already had sex with Mammon and made out with Beel, are you planning to be a whore during the exchange program?!"_ I thought to myself. Nevermind, today's Saturday, I should relax, watch a movie, and take my mind off things. When I got up from bed and passed by the mirror, I realized I was still wearing Beel's sweater.

Right, I wasn't able to take a shower yet. I took off the sweater and placed it on my bed. My nightgown and underwear were still in Mammon's room, I figured I could just get them later. After that, I got my D.D.D. and blasted Zaramela's latest album--I love dancing to music in the shower, it's one of the few times I get to be alone in this house because even in my own room, I still get bombarded with the brothers' presence, but it's not that bad. I like their company, especially Mammon and Beel's. The thought of them both made me blush again. When I got inside the bathroom, I immediately turned on the shower.

The warm water felt so nice after a tiring morning. The music coming from my D.D.D. and the water running down my body blocked every sound in the room which made me feel even more relaxed. I swayed to the rhythm of Zaramela's song, humming to the beat. For a few minutes, it felt like I was in my own little world.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong hands grab me from behind. I was about to scream, but when I turned my head to see who it was, I just let out a gasp. It was Beel, shirtless--scratch that, he was **naked.** "You look so sexy dancing like that, MC..." the redhead said in a low tone as he gently rubbed my sides. "B-Beel.. what are you doing h-here?" I tried my hardest to speak properly while he roamed my body with his hands. "I wanted to watch a movie with you again. But when I knocked on your door, there was no answer, so I let myself in since it wasn't locked." One of his hands slowly went up my stomach and cupped my breast, making me moan. "I saw your clothes on the bed, so I guessed you were taking a shower. I was gonna wait for you, but when I took a peek, I couldn't help but join you." I could feel his hard member against the small of my back. "Can I taste you now, MC?"

He then turned me around and locked our lips together, not even letting me answer his question. But I gave in to the temptation--his lips were so soft, and I could taste a hint of chocolate from a while ago. "Beel...you're so hard to resist," I said under my breath, still kissing him deeply. "What's there to resist?" he said huskily. Our tongues danced in perfect harmony, no domination whatsoever. Before breaking our kiss, he nipped at my lower lip, then slowly trailed off to suck on my neck, adding marks next to the ones Mammon gave me earlier. He then moved to my collarbone, my shoulders, and finally, down to my breasts. Beel sucked one of my already perky nipples and pinched the other one, making sure it's given attention as well. I moaned louder this time, his hot tongue felt so good against my skin. He nibbled on my nipple and twisted it, keeping the pattern steady.

While he was busy sucking on my breasts, I grazed his rock-hard abs with my nails and reached lower until I felt his throbbing cock, eliciting a low growl from the redhead. I stroked him slowly then picked up my pace after a few moments, making him pull back from my breasts and moan, "Y-you're good with your hands, huh?" The fact that he was gradually losing composure because of my handjob made me chuckle. "I'm good with my mouth too, Beel. Would you like to test me out?"

He hummed in response, so I kissed his stomach as I squatted down to face his waiting member. Describing him as huge would be an understatement-- _demons really are different from humans_ , I thought. Wasting no time at all, I took him in my mouth and started bobbing my head up and down at a quick speed. Beel's moans were music to my ears. As I blew him, I looked up and did my best not to break eye contact. The face he was making made my core ache for his touch. "Ahh--ah..your mouth feels great.." he managed to say in the middle of his climax.

I hollowed my cheeks to give his cock more suction and he gripped a handful of my hair right after that. He was about to come, so I stroked him with both hands and continued to ravage his length. He twitched in my mouth, shooting his hot cum down my throat. I continued sucking to let him ride out his orgasm. Before I knew it, Beel pulled me up and pushed me against the bathroom wall, his hand cradling the back of my head so that I wouldn't get hurt. "My turn," he grinned. 

He spread my folds open, seeing how wet he made me. The demon of gluttony immediately dove in and made out with my core, making me squirm with delight. While ravaging my dripping wet hole, he put a finger in, making me groan in pleasure. He then rubbed my swollen nub to make me climax faster. "Mmm.. Don't stop, Beel...ahh!" He added another finger inside my core and pumped them in and out at a fast pace. "Come for me. Let me taste more of you," the redhead moaned as he licked my folds. And just like that, I climaxed. My juices seeped out of my core and the hungry demon happily licked me clean, not leaving a single drop. He then stood up and grabbed me by the waist, giving me his ever-so-cute smile.

"You taste better than chocolate, you know that?" I giggled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, tiptoeing to reach his lips. I could taste myself in his mouth--it turned me on a lot, I could already feel my core getting hot again. Beel deepened our kiss, his rough hands roamed my back and reached for my ass. I moaned in his mouth, and he devoured the sound. I could feel his cock getting harder against my stomach, "I want you inside me, Beel." I whispered in his ear after breaking our kiss. Without a second thought, Beel lifted my leg and let it hang over his shoulder. He then lined himself up my opening.

I breathed heavily in anticipation, and a few seconds later, my patience was rewarded. His hard cock thrusted deep inside me, making me moan louder than the music coming from my D.D.D. "Uhn.. so.. tight.." the demon grunted. He picked up the pace, and I rocked my hips to match his speed. The feeling of him stretching my walls made my mouth drool. I held on to his muscular shoulders just to have some kind of anchor as he pounded my pussy. 

As he continued to thrust, he bent down to crash his lips on mine. The way his tongue danced with my own brought me closer to my second climax, and as if that wasn't enough, the redheaded demon rubbed my nub vigorously. The stimulation was unreal, it was making me feel lightheaded in the most pleasurable way. His thrusts got faster, and soon enough, I climaxed for the second time. My already tight hole clenched around Beel's cock, making him shoot his hot cum inside me. He sighed with satisfaction before pulling out, both of us moaned as he did. I slumped on his broad chest, and he happily embraced me with his strong arms. "Thanks for the meal," he chuckled and kissed my forehead.


	4. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon finds out about Beel and MC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angsty???? Ahdshufduhifdihjfn

Beel and I got out of the bathroom giggling. He had to hold me by the waist since I couldn't walk properly. He made me sit on the edge of the bed while he looked for the hairdryer on my dresser. After plugging it in, he started drying my hair. As he did that, I found myself contemplating on my actions.

I just had sex with two different demons, only a few hours apart, on the same day. And to top it all off, they were two of my crushes. Never in my life did I imagine this happening to me in the human realm. The most action I had was with my ex, and to say it was bad would be an understatement. The experience I had with Mammon and Beel couldn't be compared to anything I did back at home.

 _Wait, what_ _am I supposed to do now? Fuck, is this just a one time thing? How will Mammon react? Does Beel think I'm a slut? What the hell is going to happen from now on?_ I was getting lost in my own thoughts.

Beel seemed to notice I was out of it, so he hugged me. His bare skin, although still a bit damp from the shower, made me feel really warm. "What are you thinking about, MC?" the redhead asked worryingly. "You look troubled, is it about what we did?" I looked up and caressed his arms that were resting on my shoulders. I bit my lower lip, "Beel, you were amazing. What we did felt amazing, but..." I trailed off. He then sat beside me on the bed. "But what?" He cupped my cheek with one of his hands, and I gave in to his touch. "I think it would be better to talk about this with Mammon, is that alright? I have something I want to say to the both of you." He then gave me a gentle smile and pulled me into a tight embrace, "Whatever you need." 

Beel's caring nature never fails to make my heart flutter. I returned his hug and kissed him on the forehead before letting go to dress myself up. I took a lavender turtle neck and pair of skinny jeans from my closet. I finished the look with my favorite white sneakers. I wasn't planning on going out today, but after everything that has happened in the last few hours, getting out of the house later might be a good idea to clear my head (and my heart for that matter). As I brushed my hair, I turned around from my vanity to look at my redheaded demon. He was still on my bed wearing nothing but a towel covering his lower half. I realized he couldn't change since he didn't have clean clothes here in my room. Lending him mine is definitely not an option--my shirt probably won't even fit his head.

"Want me to fetch you some clean clothes and underwear, Beel?" I offered the demon. He then blushed, probably embarrassed about the idea of me rummaging through his drawers. Ahh, he was so cute. I skipped towards him and squished his cheeks, "Why are you blushing? Where did the I-want-to-taste-you-now confidence go?" He turned ever redder at my comment, making me giggle. "I'd go get them myself, but my brothers might see me walking out of your room half naked and cause you more trouble," Beel said shyly, averting his eyes. "Thank you for your concern, big guy. I'll get you some snacks too while I'm at it." His face lit up when he heard the word _snacks_. "There's my hungry boy," I pecked his cheek before leaving the room.

 _What does Beel want to wear today?_ His closet was mostly full of shirts, sweaters, and workout gear. I decided to get him a pair of sweatpants and a plain white shirt. After taking everything he needed, I closed the door to his room. When I turned around, I was face to face with Mammon yet again. "What're ya doin' in there, human? I was about to go to your roo--" he stopped speaking when he glanced at what I was holding in my arms. When his eyes met mine again, he started whining. "What the hell? Are ya takin' more of Beel's clothes? I thought you were only going to use mine!" I sighed, I knew he would act this way. I placed a finger on his lips to make him stop. "I'll explain everything. Come with me," I held out my hand to him. He looked at me skeptically at first, but he took my hand right after. 

When I opened the door to my room, the first thing Mammon saw was his younger brother splayed out on my bed, wearing nothing but a towel, watching something on the TV. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Before I could even react, Mammon and Beel turned into their full demon forms. "You're fucking dead to me Beel!" Just when he was about to tackle Beel head on, I hugged him as tightly as I could, hoping it would be enough to subside his temper. "Please don't hurt each other. Let me explain first, this is all my fault," I started sobbing against his chest. I could feel Mammon's arms wrap around my figure. I then lifted my head to look at him. He didn't look angry anymore, but he had worry and pain written all over his face as he wiped my tears away. "Thanks for controlling yourself, Mammon," I gave him a weak smile. "Sit down first, okay?" With watery eyes and quite a heavy heart, I took the clothes I dropped from the floor and gave them to Beel. I could tell he was troubled about our situation, so I told him it was going to be okay. After Beel got dressed, I made the both of them sit on my bed. Mammon couldn't stop glaring at Beel, and the redhead just looked defeated. My chest was getting tighter every second--seeing the two of them like this broke my heart. 

I looked at Mammon first, "Mammon, I like you... No. I love you, a lot. That's why I didn't stop you when you kissed me this morning, and it led to a wonderful experience..." The demon of greed seemed pleased at that. "Hmmpf! Of course ya love me, I'm THE great Mammon for cryin' out loud!" He exclaimed. I chuckled lightly, then I met eyes with Beel. "But I love you too, Beel. I love you both very much. I thought it was just a harmless crush, but it turns out, I really did fall in love with the both of you over time.." my eyes started welling up with tears again. "I'm sorry for being such a slut. I-I wanted you both. I really did enjoy my time with you guys. You made me feel so loved. I'll forget this ever happened so please don't fight, please don't be mad at each other. T-this is all m-my fault," I started bawling in front of the two demons. 

For a while, only my sobs and hiccups filled the room. I didn't expect them to say anything back, but I was suddenly pulled forward by two strong hands. I was now in between them as they hugged me tightly from opposite sides. "I'm sorry.. I was selfish. I only thought about myself..." Mammon admitted quietly as he stroked my hair. "Me too, MC. I'm sorry. My feelings for you took over me, I'm really really sorry.." the redhead said in a sad tone. I pulled back and looked at them both, tears still streaming down my face. "I don't want to ruin my relationship with you both, and most of all, I don't want to ruin your relationship as brothers... but I--" my voice cracked as I bawled even more. "I just c-can't choose.. I love you both equally.. I-I don't know what to do.." My vision became blurry because of the tears in my eyes, but I could kind of see Mammon and Beel looking at each other like they were thinking of something.

_"What if... you didn't have to choose?"_


	5. A Mutual Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short there's more to come for sure!!!!

_'Wait, what?'_

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I cleared my eyes filled with tears to look at the two demons in front of me properly, hoping I could make sense of what they just said. I blinked a few times, still stunned. The both of them didn't speak, but they had eyes filled with determination.

After a minute which felt like forever, I finally broke the deafening silence. "What... did you mean by that? I don't have to _choose_?" Beel and Mammon glanced at each other again, and the redhead spoke first. "Sorry for startling you, MC. But we truly mean it..." Beel trailed off. "As much I'd love to have you all to myself, I know Mammon loves you just as much as I do. And I feel so bad putting you in this position. Please don't beat yourself up over this," the redheaded demon proclaimed, sincerity very much evident in his tone. 

"Yeah... I feel like an asshole, MC. I'm so sorry, I just..." Mammon moved a bit closer to hold my hand. "I just can't stand seeing ya with someone else, but seeing ya like this? It breaks my heart." His face crumpled as he held my hand a bit tighter. Beel did the same as he reached for my free hand. "I can put my feelings at bay if it means making ya feel better... I promise." 

My eyes started welling up with tears again, but I tried my best not to let them stream down my face. I gave the two brothers a weak smile and reciprocated their squeeze on my hands with a tight hold of my own. The fact that they were willing to put me first before their own wants made me love them even more. They may be demons, but they're definitely angels at heart.

I was about to say something, but Beel beat me to the punch. "MC, we have a suggestion... if you're up for it." I tilted my head, wondering what he meant. "Mammon and I didn't talk about it, but I guess just one look at each other was all it took to come to this conclusion," the Avatar of Gluttony continued. "Since you can't choose between us..." Now it was Mammon talking, "and since we both have feelings for ya..." 

"Can we share you?" The two demons asked in unison, both their faces dusted red. And once again, I found myself stunned. I stared at them, wide-eyed, waiting for further explanations, but all they did was wait for my reply. I shook my head, trying to pull myself together. "You guys are willing to share me?" Beel and Mammon nodded in an instant. I could physically feel my heart flutter at their action. "Are you sure? You're okay with me dating the both of you?" And yet again, the two demons nodded their heads with no hesitation whatsoever. 

"You guys d-don't think I'm a s-slut?" I could already feel my eyes water. I then started choking on my tears and stuttered. Like it was already part of their nature, Mammon and Beel tackled me and wrapped their arms around me. "Stop saying that. You're not a slut. Fuck that two-person relationship. We're in hell for Diavolo's sake!" Mammon exclaimed as he held me tightly on one side. Beel then caressed my cheek, "MC, remember what I said. Don't beat yourself up over this. We want to be with you, and you want to be with us, right?" I held them both in a tight embrace, "Yes. I want to be with you both. I don't care what other people will think. All that matters is we're all together." 

The three of us stayed like that for a while—wrapped around each other's arms, warmth radiating everywhere. It felt good–no, it felt _right._

_At that moment, I felt like the luckiest girl in all three realms._

**Author's Note:**

> Mammon and Beel are my favorite characters in Obey me! I fell in love at first sight with Mammon's tsundere nature and I just recently started falling for Beel too, he's like a big puppy 🐶 😭


End file.
